


A Secret

by seasalticecream32



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I won't leave you behind."</p><p>Elyan and Merlin share a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



_**Prompt:** “I won’t leave you behind.” for [@nooowestayandgetcaught](http://tmblr.co/mthAmk8XEq9qHnU5ZNHNFfw)_

Elyan caught Merlin setting fire to the leaves outside, while Merlin stood at the window a few stories up. There wasn’t a chance for a misunderstanding.

Elyan grinned conspiratorially and spilled ice from his fingertips to put out the flame. He put his blue-tinged finger to his lips and never spoke a word.

Merlin didn’t dare to hope that he wasn’t alone.

Elyan sent flowers in the morning.

They grew from the mud on his shoes, baby blue and curling up the soles of his feet. Merlin grinned and hurried out. While the knights practiced, Elyan had a small blue flower tucked behind his ear. It was their secret.

Merlin cleaned the smudge of a blacksmith’s life from Elyan’s shirt and the threads of his cloak, with only a brilliant glow of yellow. Elyan transformed Merlin’s bowl of stringy stew to sweet, plump blueberries.

They traded magic like it was honeyed wine and diamonds. In a world set against them, they stopped feeling alone.

Still Merlin didn’t hope for it to last or linger. Happiness and companionship passed through Merlin’s fingers like water. He didn’t dare try to hold on to them.

When Elyan kissed him, while they were whispering over the fire on their watch, Merlin froze. His eyes widened, his smile faltered, his shoulders stiffened. Elyan pulled away and Merlin sat as still as possible.

He tried to never move again so he could savor Elyan’s touch, Elyan’s magic. Beautiful and strong and kind, like he always was.

Elyan laughed at the blush across Merlin’s cheeks and kissed him again and that was their undoing.

The fire blared bright, and Arthur looked across to see them.

Merlin’s eyes glowed, and Elyan’s too. Even though they were laughing and kissing and happy, they still heard the slide of the sword from Arthur’s scabbard.

They were caught, and Elyan didn’t waste his time.

He grabbed Merlin’s hand, kissed him hard again, and whispered a reassurance to him.

Merlin felt it burn against his skin as they disappeared in a blur of magic.

“ _I won’t leave you behind.”_


End file.
